


Grandmaster

by PoopyPines



Series: Chessmaster [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoopyPines/pseuds/PoopyPines
Summary: Dipper goes in confident into the State Chess Championship finals, though a distraction may turn a seemingly guaranteed win on its head.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Series: Chessmaster [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Grandmaster

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/09/2020 in Pinecest Paradise Discord

Dipper briefly imagines himself in the locker room before a big boxing match - taping up his hands and everything.

In reality, he’s sipping gatorade and scrolling through his phone, alone, in his car, outside the school gym.

This was the California State Chess Championship, and he was preparing himself for the final round. When he started the brackets, he was nervous and anxious most games with younger chess prodigies.

Now, at the very end, he feels calm, almost confident - preemptive to the final showdown again California’s previous champion.

"Just 10 more minutes" he thought to himself, seeing some other cars fill the parking lot.

A small pang of sadness ripples through him as he remembers he’ll achieve this victory alone. His parents are visiting relatives in San Francisco, and after much fighting he convinced Mabel to stay home and study for finals (its for the best, he didn’t want to feel responsible for her falling back a year).

It’ll just be him and the Chess Club to cheer him on.

“And may the spoils be to the victor!” *1 image attached*

The notification pops up at the top of the screen.

_Mabel…_

The messaging app opens, and reveals a selfie. His sister, smiling sweetly with stars in her eyes - holding a condom package in her teeth.

another text, “Make quick work! I’ll be waiting for ya~”

Dipper shivers, feeling a warmth through his chest and a stress in his pants.

“Dammit Mabel…”

A tap on his window,

“Are ya ready man?”

Dipper adjusts his jeans and gets out of the car. “Showtime…”

* * *

His opponent moves first

*Knight to f3*

Dipper looks across to his opponent, 6 years younger than him.

*Knight to f6*

Dipper tried to keep a poker face, smirking internally as he sets up a trap for a future move.

*Queen to d4*

* * *

“I dunno - like cute nicknames and stuff!”

Mabel muses as she lays across her brother’s bed, Dipper himself finishing up his Calculus homework.

“Like what? ‘Princess?’”

She groans aloud, muffling her face with a pillow, “how can you make something cute sound so… blegh!”

“Cmon, I said that perfectly fine!” Dipper protests.

Mabel jumps up, now in criss cross applesauce.

“It just sounds so forced, like ya don’t mean it!”

“I'm sorry i can’t naturally call my sister pet names”

Mabel looks up towards the ceiling, going over his words.

“Yeah, i guess you’re right…”

Dipper turns around and slips out of his chair, kneeling before his sister on the bed. Taking her hand into his, he places his lips gently onto her knuckles.

“My Queen… _snrk!_ ” he murmurs in a deep tone before falling apart.

The laughter could be heard from outside.

* * *

*Bishop to d5*

He’s going to have to give up the center of the board, but he knows the kid will leave his queen exposed in a couple moves.

*Queen to b3*

 _There we go…_ Dipper’s eyes flicker up at a moment to capture his opponent’s.

Suddenly, a warmth grew in his chest.

_Mabel…_

They got along so well together, sometimes he’d just break out smiling - memories playing back in his head - often muttering “oh its nothing” to curious onlookers.

*Queen to c4*

_Oh shit_

Grips his jeans, dragging himself back to reality.

*Queen to c6*

Now he’s hard, he’s sporting a erection at the Championship finals, sitting across from a twelve year old. “Cmon, just be adrenaline, please”

*Knight to d7*

* * *

“I love you… like, i really…”

They stood across one another, Mabel trying to hide her face, stained with tears.

Dipper makes the first move to bring his hand up to her face, she flinches at first, but then falls into his touch. A weight so great falling off of her that she feels like she can float away.

“Awkward sibling hug?”

She snorts. 

…

More than hugs occurred after the pat-pat.

* * *

*Knight to B6*

**“I’ll be waiting…”**

Dipper adjusted his pants.

**“Make quick work!”**

_Fuck this_

He knocks his queen over with a flick of his hand, eliciting a gasp from the crowd.

Quickly standing up, he tried not to seem too eager as he power walked out of the gym.


End file.
